


Поцеловаться и наверстать упущенное

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс в равной мере маскируется, очаровывает и шокирует. Уотсон всем этим крайне смущён.





	Поцеловаться и наверстать упущенное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss and Make Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227019) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Как-то раз в мае 1889 года, вернувшись с прогулки в нашу квартиру 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, я собирался сообщить моему дорогому другу и компаньону, мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, о бодрящем весеннем солнечном утре. Но вместо него, однако, меня встретил растрёпанный джентльмен весьма странного вида. Сидя на диване, он крутил головой под невозможными углами, пытаясь разглядеть меня через очки в толстой оправе. Я был так удивлён, что застыл на пороге на несколько секунд, раздумывая, входить ли мне в комнату.

– Доброе утро, сэр, – сказал я наконец. – Не уверен, что имею удовольствие быть с вами знакомым.

– А я думаю, что мы знакомы, – возразил незнакомец, дружелюбно мне кивая. Голос его был грубым и низким, на голове – хаос из тёмно-седых волос, а на лице – бакенбарды. Я с придирчивым неодобрением заметил яркий тёмно-красный шейный платок, обмотанный вокруг его шеи. Джентльмен был одет в тёмно-серый костюм. Но больше всего меня удивили жёлтые, цвета горчицы, ботинки. Так вырядиться мог только человек, страдающий дальтонизмом.

– Я – доктор Уотсон, – представился я и протянул руку. К моему удивлению, джентльмен не поднялся, чтобы ответить на моё рукопожатие. Отклонив его, он засмеялся.

– Я знаю, кто вы, доктор, – сказал он. – Поскольку, как я говорил, мы уже встречались.

– Да? – Прищурившись, я ещё раз взглянул на ботинки этого джентльмена, а потом подошёл к камину и взял свою трубку. – Простите, сэр, но я не могу вас вспомнить. Не подскажете ли, где и когда мы виделись?

Вскочив с дивана, мужчина радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

– Уотсон, – произнёс он _другим_ голосом, и я его узнал. – Вас так легко провести – но несмотря на это я всё равно вас люблю.

– Холмс! – воскликнул я, сделав шаг назад. Если бы мой друг вовремя не схватил меня за руку, я, наткнувшись на кресло, упал бы. Несколько секунд мы стояли, пошатываясь. А потом, в раздражении, я отстранился.

– Это ужасно, – заворчал я, когда Холмс усмехнулся, оставив без внимания мою вспышку. – Почему вы должны играть в эти чёртовы игры с переодеваниям, не предупредив меня заранее? Это заставляет меня подумать... подождите! Я не такой уж простак! Холмс!

Мой друг рассмеялся. Схватившись за брюки, он приподнял их на несколько дюймов, чтобы выставить напоказ свою шокирующую обувь. 

– Разве они не _восхитительны_? – пропел он, не дожидаясь ответа. А потом сдёрнул с себя шейный платок. – Разве он не _эксцентричен_?

Затянувшись трубкой, я сердито выдохнул дым в сторону Холмса. 

– Кого вы изображали? – спросил я, полный решимости дуться долго и основательно. – Кроме типа с ужасными манерами и отсутствием какого бы то ни было вкуса в одежде?

– Я – мистер Брэдфорд Эйнсворт, эсквайр, торговец антиквариатом, – ответил Холмс, веско и отчётливо произнося каждое слово. – Это для дела, – добавил он, наблюдая за мной. – И дело связано с убийством! – драматично воскликнул он. Я закатил глаза; полагаю, он это заметил. – Интересное, – добавил он. – На самом деле, Уотсон, вы могли изобразить чуть больше заинтересованности. Я думал, что вы будете в восторге. – Холмс разочарованно прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Я слишком раздражён, чтобы быть в восторге. – Усевшись в кресло, я укрылся за табачным дымом как за ненадёжным барьером против словесного напора моего друга. – И эти ботинки нелепы, Холмс. Конечно же, никакой обладающий чувством собственного достоинства торговец антиквариатом никогда не мечтал бы о такой обуви. 

– Мистер Брэдфорд Эйнсворт мечтал бы, – фыркнув, сказал Холмс. – А я – он. Мне нужно выйти, на час или два. Пожалуйста, подождите меня здесь, мой дорогой друг. Вернувшись, я хотел бы обсудить это дело с вами. К тому времени ваше настроение непременно улучшится, и вы уже не будете сердиться.

– Я уже перестал сердиться, – сообщил я ему вслед, когда он, подмигнув, с нарочито громким топотом сбежал вниз по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Вздохнув, я взял газету и попытался сосредоточиться на заголовках. Я выпил две чашки чая, выкурил ещё одну трубку и написал четыре письма, прежде чем Холмс вернулся как раз перед обедом. К этому времени я уже так извёлся от любопытства, что совсем забыл про своё раздражение. Усевшись напротив меня в кресло, он улыбнулся.

– Ах, Уотсон, – сказал он, – я провёл это время с пользой! И всё же дело остаётся нераскрытым. Возникло неожиданное препятствие, и это несмотря на великолепную маскировку. Однако, полагаю, всё можно решить.

– Ах... хмм... – ответил я уклончиво. – В чём же тогда проблема, мой дорогой?

– В том, что я не женщина, – ответил Шерлок Холмс. Он выглядел смущённым.

Я заморгал, несмотря на то, что привык к чудачествам друга:

– Действительно, вы не женщина, – согласился я. – Но зачем для этого дела вам могло такое потребоваться?

– Я должен пообщаться со сплетницами, которые живут вдоль Моретон-Роуд: ведь именно они видят всех, кто проходит мимо, и слышат каждое слово. Ах, Уотсон, боюсь, что для того, чтобы получить информацию по этому убийству, придётся создать куда более изящную маскировку.

– Холмс, – терпеливо сказал я, – ваш рост – больше шести футов, очертания челюсти по-мужски твёрдые, нос – выдающийся (я заметил, что мой друг вздрогнул, но промолчал), да и фигура явно мужская. Вы надеетесь создать настолько убедительный грим, чтобы выдать себя за женщину?

– Да, это – проблема, мой дорогой друг, – заворчал он. – Я не умею пользоваться помадой. Меня бросает в дрожь от мыслей о накладных ногтях и каблуках. Я...

– Да, да, спасибо, я вас понимаю, – перебил его я, ошеломлённый картинками, которые Холмс вызвал в моём воображении. – Ну... хорошо. Я предполагаю, что стоит попрактиковаться?

– Помилуйте, я не собираюсь _практиковаться_ , – ответил Холмс, – это – работа, а не удовольствие, в конце концов. Но, боюсь, мне потребуется ваша помощь, мой дорогой Уотсон.

– Но!..

– Никаких «но», – резко заявил он и устремился в свою спальню, скидывая по пути седой парик и бакенбарды. Минуту спустя он выглянул из комнаты. – _Идите сюда_ , мой дорогой, не надо стоять как потерянная кегля.

Я медленно пересёк комнату, как человек – или кегля – который потерял всякую надежду. Нерешительно заглянув в комнату Холмса, я увидел, что мой друг сидел за туалетным столиком. Его одежда была расстегнута и приспущена, обнажая красивое, но совершенно мужское, мускулистое тело до середины груди. С помощью кольдкрема он удалял не пригодившуюся ему маскировку. Наклонившись, он порылся в правом ящике, достал маленький чемоданчик и бросил его мне. Неловко его поймав, я печально на него посмотрел.

– Женская косметика, – сказал я. – Когда вы это купили, Холмс?

– О, несколько месяцев тому назад, – признался он, – для такого случая как этот. Я уже попробовал кое-что, с различной степенью успеха. Как женщины _справляются_ с применением всей этой чепухи на своих лицах каждый день? Неудивительно, что большинство из них производят впечатление заводных кукол: от этого действительно можно сойти с ума.

– Холмс, – перебил его я его тираду, – что заставляет вас думать, что я лучше разбираюсь в применении помады?

– Ну, вы способны к таким вещам, – сказал Холмс. – Смотрите, я купил платье! – Он распахнул дверцу шкафа, чтобы показать тёмно-синее женское платье. – И обувь, – сказал он с меньшим энтузиазмом, указывая на пару ботинок с низким каблуком, явно женских. – И парик. – Он показал чёрную гриву волос, собранную в изящную причёску многочисленными шпильками.

– Как вы нашли обувь такого размера...

– Мне сделали их на заказ, – ответил он. – А теперь, пожалуйста, подойдите поближе к зеркалу, Уотсон, и помогите мне сделать... это... м-м... макияж. 

Усевшись на высокий табурет рядом со столом, я заглянул в чемоданчик с косметикой.

Методом проб и ошибок мы разобрались с тем, что нам потребуется. Вздыхая и отдуваясь, Холмс нанёс пудру и румяна; я же помог ему с более сложными деталями, стоически игнорируя его хныканье и протесты. Холмс, с которым я был знаком, постепенно отступил, оставив вместо себя мерцающее видение, которое сидело передо мной и, глядя в зеркало туалетного столика с почти искренним неудовольствием, капризно дулось.

– Это ужасно, – буркнул Холмс. – Тяжело быть женщиной.

– Вы выглядите довольно убедительно, несмотря на весь этот ужас, – ответил я в попытке успокоить друга. – Теперь помада, мой дорогой, постарайтесь не шевелить губами.

Я нанёс в несколько мазков красную помаду, и губы Холмса ярко засияли новым оттенком. Сделав ещё пару мазков, я опустил руку и посмотрел на свою работу. Холмс заморгал, глядя на своё отражение.

– Очень красиво, – полушутя сказал я.

– Молчите, – сказал Холмс, – это хуже, чем пытка водой. Подайте мне моё платье.

Облачив друга в синее платье, я помог ему с ботинками и париком. Встав, он покачнулся.

– Как я рад, что каблуки низкие, – сказал он, – поскольку у меня нет никакого желания падать задницей на булыжники. А теперь я отправлюсь на Моретон-Роуд, Уотсон. О, пожалуйста, прекратите _смотреть_ на меня вот так.

Я замер, наполовину в восхищении, наполовину в ужасе. 

– Не хотите ли, чтобы я вас сопровождал...

– Нет, не хочу, – ответил Холмс, приподняв юбки и, громко ими шурша, вышел из комнаты. – Я отправлюсь туда в кэбе, чтобы не тратить время на дорогу, и, с божьей помощью, вернусь через час.

– Но ваш голос...

– Я могу сделать его похожим на женский, – сказал он, демонстрируя высокий звонкий тембр. – У меня множество талантов, Уотсон, и не все из них вы цените по достоинству.

В дверь позвонили. Я испуганно замер. Я посмотрел на Холмса, который, по-видимому, никак на это не отреагировал. Бросив горстку монет в маленький кошелёк, он поправил рукава.

– Холмс! – взволнованным шёпотом произнёс я. – Я думаю, что у нас посетитель!

– У _вас_ посетитель, мой дорогой, – сказал он. – Теперь я мисс Эмилия Фоксмер, и покину эти комнаты всего через несколько секунд, если смогу найти мой... ах, вот он.

– Но!..

– Молчите! – сказала мисс Эмилия. Подойдя к двери и распахнув её – для нас обоих, она оказалась лицом к лицу с запыхавшимся инспектором Грегсоном.

– Ваша лестница, похоже, становится всё круче, – выдохнул инспектор. – О! Я прошу прощения. Я не знал, что вы не один, доктор. Простите меня, мисс.

– Всё в порядке, – произнесла мисс Эмилия. – Я уже ухожу. Доктор свободен и сможет с вами поговорить. А вот мистер Шерлок Холмс, боюсь, отсутствует. Увы!

Подняв руку в перчатке, она протянула её ошеломленному инспектору Грегсону. Он в замешательстве на неё уставился, будто это странствующая в воздухе сельдь. Мисс Эмилия пошевелила пальцами. Поднеся руку к губам, Грегсон её поцеловал.

– Я рад познакомиться в вами, мисс?.. – разволновался он.

– Эмилия, – жеманничая, представился мой неисправимый друг. – Я тоже рада, инспектор Грегсон. Я тоже рада.

Обойдя инспектора, она стала спускаться по лестнице быстрее, чем приличествовало леди. Грегсон посмотрел ей вслед. Когда он повернулся ко мне, его брови были подняты чуть ли не до линии волос.

– Ваша подруга? – спросил он.

– Можно сказать и так, – улыбнулся я. – Кажется, она заинтересовалась вами, Грегсон.

– Какая очаровательная леди, – ответил инспектор. – На самом деле очаровательная. Но, интересно, откуда она меня знает? Не напомните мне её имя, доктор?

– Возможно, будет лучше, если оно останется загадкой, – сказал я. – А теперь, пожалуйста, будьте добры, сообщите мне о цели вашего визита, и я передам детали мистеру Холмсу, когда она – ах! – когда он вернётся. Ха! Да. Пройдёмте, Грегсон.


End file.
